


Be My Blanket

by Your_Favorite_Monegasque (F1_Fanatic)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/Your_Favorite_Monegasque
Summary: The prospect of Charles taking care of her fascinated her.





	Be My Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I came down with the flu this week and it took the tender Charles out of me. :D

The alarm clock on the bedside table next to Charles rang twice and humming the young Monegasque stretched his hand to press the stop button. Rubbing his face, he rolled to the side where his girlfriend was still peacefully asleep, looking rather cute.

"Bon jour, ma cherié" he softly whispered in her ear as her eyes began to flutter open. "Guess who has to go to work?"

She knitted her eyebrows annoyed because Charles knew how much she hated waking up early in the morning but would nonetheless tease her about it. Before she could give him a proper reply, though, a soft sneeze escaped her nose.

"Aww, looks like she's staying after all" Charles chuckled only for her to shove him hard at the ribs with her elbow.

"Shut up, I'm fine" she snapped, snuggling further under the blankets.

Charles frowned skeptically and gently kissed her forehead.

"Cherié, you're burning" he worriedly realized. "You can't go to work like that. You may need a medicine or something."

"I don't need anything. I said I'm fine and now I'm going to work, thank you very much" she insisted.

She tried to stand up from the bed but Charles kept her down.

"You're most certainly not" he refused to let her. "You're sick and you need rest, go back to sleep."

"But my boss..."

"I'll take care of your boss, you just rest."

"I need to hand my report today" she objected. "And we have a meeting in the afternoon."

Charles sighed heavily. He never really understood that obsession of hers for her job, she didn't even like her current position.

"Cherié, I'm not negotiating over it" he clarified. "You're taking the day off because you're sick. And to be absolutely honest with you, you owe me a day together, just the two of us. I barely saw you ever since I came home from Abu Dhabi."

She grumpily pouted and folded her arms in front of her chest, accepting defeat.

"That's my girl" Charles chuckled kissing her cheek. "Let me make some phone calls first and then I have nothing to do but take care of my little girl."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he climbed out of the bed and then rolled to her side, breathing a small sigh out. She wasn't pleased to be staying at home but somehow the prospect of Charles taking care of her fascinated her and she was definitely looking forward to that.

Charles returned to the bedroom holding a glass of water and some pills for her fever. His girlfriend, on the other hand, had almost fallen asleep again and hummed dissatisfied with him climbing over and kissing her cheek.

"Tired" she mumbled sleepily.

"I know, cherié" Charles brushed his fingers across the bridge of her nose. "I promise once you take your medicine, I'll leave you to sleep."

He helped her sit up and, sighing, she took the small pills from his hand and gulped them down with a strong sip of water.

"Good girl" Charles hailed placing the half-empty glass on the bedside table. "Come here."

He lied down next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she moved closer so that her head was resting in his chest.

"Better now" she sighed contentedly and shut her eyes closed.

Charles couldn't help but smile tenderly at her. With his busy F1 schedule, he had barely seen her over the last few months. He didn't even know he had missed this. He definitely didn't like seeing her flashed because of the fever, sneezing and coughing and tears running down her eyes as she gasped for breath, but he certainly liked seeing her in his arms and he wouldn't change that for the world.

"Sleep tight, angel" he whispered softly, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo or comment if you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
